The Commander
The Commander is the commander for Base 327 and stars in all of the movies except for Happy Valentine's Day, New Recruits, A Few St. Paddy's Pints, Put Your Armor Back On, Rico Tells Fox a Joke, Captain Norris, 327, and He said no. He is always played by Taylor Davis. He likes to watch Teletubies, a secret he keeps. He can be seen wearing a Tinky Winky costume at multiple events. In fact, at the end of Red Squadron goes to the Movies he retreats from the fire and puts on his Tinky Winky costume and watches a Teletubbies episode. You also hear a fart sound...could it be The Commander? After the past ten years clones came into the base and some left to fight in the Clone Wars and soon there were only about 32 clones left in the base. But on that same year in 21 BBY (Before the Battle of Yavin V) a clone trooper, who from that point everywon called The Lightsaber Clone but his real name is Blaze, found a trash can that the Janitor put outside the base, curious Blaze went to see what was in the can and found two things General Grivous' head, arm and four lightsabers. When Blaze got in the base he showed the clones what he found. The Commander let him have one, one for himself because he was the commander, one to Rico because he wouldn't stop asking, and to the excited Clone because he went on a no-suger diet for a whole month and finished. Ever since then no other clone had a lightsaber until the Commander's lightsaber was stolen! Roles The Commander is one of the main characters in the Base 327 saga, and the first one added. He basically commands the other clones what to do since he's the commander, but sometimes some clones think that he goes overboard a lot. He usually hosts all of the special activities that obviously nobody wants to do. He also has a lightsaber. Parties The Commander is pretty keen on making parties in the holograph room. But most of the time, nobody wants to have them (which the Commander does not seem to notice) and leave. But there are a few parties. Halloween Party The Commander likes to have a costume party each year to see who comes up with a good costume. But even when the clones have made a good costume, the Commander keeps choosing his costume as the winner (Tinky Winky). The second year of the contest, nobody shows up, but the Commander doesn't seem to notice. He just starts talking in front of a wall until the New Guy comes and says "Sir, there's no one here." He doesn't have a costume party the next year, but still likes to take out his Tinky Winky costume and watch Teletubbies every once in a while. Valentine's Day Extravaganza It was the most awkward party ever. The Commander handed out special slips with a person's name on it to everybody. Then everybody danced on the dance floor. Then the slips with the person's name? You had to give them a hug, which was awkward since everyone in the base was a male. This made Fox and ARF sick, and when Fox left, Arfy said "I'm way ahead of you." The Janitor sort of wanted to leave too, because one person got a slip with his name and then shoutued, "NO! I AM ''NOT ''TOUCHING HIM!!!". Also, the Commander was wearing a costume that resembled a giant pink heart. Easter Easter wasn't really a party, but more of a celebration. Even so, the Commander was in one of his really odd costumes again, this time an Easter Bunny. He then assigned Bomby and Bomber to pass out all the candy on this base. But when a small prank goes wrong, the candy gets mixed up with thermal detonators. The Commander then assigns Red Squadron to deactivate all the bombs that haven't gone off yet. But they screw it up when Rico puts them away without shutting off the bombs, and they blow up the base. And Stormtrooper is seen flying and Fox sreams "RRRRIIIIICCCCCCOOOOOO!!!!!" Thanksgiving In Thanksgiving, all of the clones say what they are thankful for, and start to go have dinner, but then the turkey catches fire, and water sprayers on the roof drench everyone in cold water. Christmas Of course, Christmas is the one holiday that didn't screw up, because the Commander didn't plan it. Everyone got presents, including Rico's assault tank. Well, except maybe The Janitor, but as the Commander said, "Nobody cares about him." PIC_5896.JPG|Tinky Winky costume PIC_7080.JPG|Valentine heart costume PIC_8092.JPG|Easter Bunny costume PIC_3095.JPG|Dinosaur costume Appearance The Commander is a phase 2 327th Star Corps clone trooper (which is also the number of the base) and is seen from time to time in a Telletubbies costume, Tinky Winky, the purple Telletubbie. The Commander also has an Easter bunny costume and a giant heart costume, but he is only seen wearing those 2 costumes once. He also wears a black Kama skirt which, as he said in the walking short, prevents his legs from moving. Trivia In TaylorPlaceProductions's video "What ever happened to Base 327??? (and other things), towards the end of the video, we are shown what a few Base 327 characters could look like in the future. The Commander is shown as being very slightly updated, with yellow pauldron that covers his shoulders. This design has not appeared in any episodes.Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Commanders Category:Clone trooper